A New Begining
by DragonPrincess75
Summary: Five young ladies are found on Fargus's ship after the war. With horrifying news, Eliwood, Lyn and Hector as well as everyone else must embark on a new quest: To save the world from Nergal's older sister. LYNxRATH ELIWOODxNINIAN HECTORxFLORINA and more!


A New Beginning

_**A New Beginning**_

_**Summary: Maylen, Kaiada, Liana, Lilyanne and the most mysterious of the group, Misa are found aboard a Fargus's boat after the war with Nergal. Now Eliwood, Lyndis, Hector and everyone else who fought in the war must go on a new quest……to save the entire world……**_

_**Chapter One: A New Threat!?**_

"Man, am I glad the war's over!!" Kayla, the tactician cried flopping down on the deck on Fargus's ship.

"Me, too, Kayla!" Lyn laughed sitting by Rath on the large crate he was sitting on and putting her head on his shoulder. Rath put his arm around Lyn's waist.

"I'm just glad that everyone's alive and well!" Eliwood said, Ninian by his side holding onto his arm.

"Hmph! I just wanna get off this ship!" Hector said, coming up from behind Eliwood. He and a blushing Florina were holding hands.

Everyone was sitting on something and chatting excitedly when suddenly the pirate, Jake, yelled, "Catch that girl!"

The whole team either stood up or just looked over from where they were confused and looked where Jake was. There were a few pirates trying to catch someone.

"Kayla, Lyn, Rath, Hector, Florina, Ninian, come with me!" Eliwood said.

The group of seven ran to the bow of the boat. On the very tip of the bow was a young lady dressed in somewhat tight pants, a tight shirt, boots and a cape with a hood (that was currently down) mostly consisting of blacks, reds and gold. She had two gold swords strapped around on each side of her waist. Her hair was a very dark brown almost black and somewhat long. But what was the most astounding thing about her were her eyes, they were a gold color like Nergal's morphs. She looked of an assassin and she around four years older than Nino. Three pirates were closed in on her. When they moved to grab her she flipped over them and landed in front of Eliwood. Fargus grabbed her. But she made no move to resist.

"Sorry about that everyone. We just got caught by surprise and had a little struggle when we found a bunch of stowaways." Fargus said.

"A bunch? There are more of them?" Lyn asked.

"Yup, five young ladies there are. Including this one here."

"All girls?" Eliwood asked.

"Yup. Bring 'em here boys!" Said the captain.

One by one the other four ladies were brought and joined the one caught by Fargus.

"Who are you and what business do you have with us?" Hector asked rather suddenly.

"Hector! Don't be so rude!" Lyn scolded.

"Well they could be enemies!" Hector argued.

"But we don't know that yet!" Lyn argued back.

"Hey guys don't start arguing now." Eliwood said.

Lyn sighed and Hector hmphed.

"My name is Misa. These are my…companions…Maylen, Kaiada, Lianna and Lianne. We have come to ask you for your help." Misa said emotionlessly nodding to each girl.

Maylen had dark blue hair and wore boots, a light blue cape and a green dress. She was a sage and had an elfire tomb.

Kaiada was a bishop; she wore a white and pink dress, boots and had a mend staff in her hand and a light tomb sticking out of her bag. Her hair color was red-orange.

Lianna and Lianne were twins it looked like and both snipers. They had blonde hair. They both wore a pink shirt and darker pink knee high skirts and had sliver bows and silver arrows.

"Our help? What for?" Lyn asked.

Misa looked at Kaiada and nodded.

"A great new evil has come. One greater than Nergal-" Kaiada started.

"What!? Something more powerful than that monster!? I thought we were through with battling!!" Hector roared.

"Calm down you great brute and let them finish." Lyn said not even looking at Hector.

Hector was about to give her a piece of his mind but a warning look from Eliwood silenced him.

"Please go on." Eliwood said.

Kaiada nodded. "This evil is from none other than Nergal's older sister, Nehsea. We come from another continent where her power has claimed many lives."

While Kaiada was explaining what was happening some of the other soldiers came over to see what the commotion was. One of them of Raven. He was looking at Misa. When she looked back at him, he held her gaze for a few seconds then looked away. Something had sparked in Raven's mind.

After hearing their story Eliwood said to the pirates to release them. Everyone went back to talking to each other including Maylen, Kaiada, Lianna and Lianne, but Misa stood by the rail of the boat's right side.

Suddenly the sky turned gray and the waves got rough.

"STORM!! EVERYONE GET BELOW DECK!!" Eliwood cried.

Everyone hurried down to the deck. Everyone but Misa. She walked slowly towards the stairs. Only the lords, Raven and Misa were above.

"Misa look out!!" Lyn yelled.

A huge wave came over the ship. Misa calmly dodged the wave while the others held onto something. But another one came and Misa couldn't dodge it in time. Raven and the lords watch in horror as she got dragged off the boat. Without a second thought Raven tied a rope around the pole of the mass and then the other end of the rope to his waist. Then he jumped.

_**HAHAHA!! Cliff hanger! No flames please!! Hope you enjoyed Chapter one of my first Fire Emblem fic!!**_


End file.
